Tomoi
Introduction Tomoi is an easy and simple priori (it is heavily influenced by English Pidgins and Polynesian Languages) language to learn. It has logical vocabulary that can be easily made based on root words. (Example: Pork= Poku Poki (literally pig food) ''Spider= Bela Ka Leu Lukki Alisi ''(black long leg animal '') ''. It has 412 root words, and over 6,000 combination words. The grammar is simple and easy to learn. It has easy pronunciations, and simple words. There are no plurals. Tomoi literally means simple. If you love simplicity and being logical at the same time, you will adore Tomoi. Lexicon Can download a pdf here; https://www.mediafire.com/?1hm13cxgne84hkd Phonology a makes a short “ah” sound like the a in “above” e makes an “eh” sound like the e in “let” i makes an “e” sound like the e in “easy” o makes a short “oh” sound like the o in “pole” u makes an “oo” sound like the oo in “moo” And all the consonants are the same as English (c is pronounced ka in all situations) How to create words and construct sentences. Use logic. Always put the animate object/color before the inanimate object/emotian. When constructing sentences, make sure to organise them as in English; (Example) A man walks= I wapi wana. A man walks and then talks to his mom= I wapi wana il tok oto hapimi mami. Writing System It is official to write Tomoi in the standard Latin alphabet, but a writing script is being developed called, Tomoian Script. Example Text "The North Wind and the Sun were disputing which was the stronger, when a traveler came along wrapped in a warm cloak. They agreed that the one who first succeeded in making the traveler take his cloak off should be considered stronger than the other. Then the North Wind blew as hard as he could, but the more he blew the more closely did the traveler fold his cloak around him; and at last the North Wind gave up the attempt. Then the Sun shined out warmly, and immediately the traveler took off his cloak. And so the North Wind was obliged to confess that the Sun was the stronger of the two." "oso nora ali il oso ra alu tok ubi saki ano oso stun, atu i jani wali keli lu osa i rahi blanki. lei agu ebo oso uni lei ki uni wo ona miku oso jani wali tike hapimi blanki supi sui bu mekili stun ti nu oso lei tui. tu ne oso nora ali mi ali os hilo os hapi ki li, bun oso mu lo hapi mi ali oso mu lo klui du’e oso jani wali kou hapi blanki mo hui; il oli tui oso nora ali noli ali mi. tu ne oso ra keli utu rahi, il imata oso jani wana tikoi supi hapi blanki. il su le oso nora ali miki ti oto ebo oso ra ano oso stun ilo oso ta." Learning Tools Currently Tomoi is waiting to be accepted into the duolingo incubator. 54% of Minecraft has a Tomoi translation.